deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale
Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle created by Bowserdude. Description SMASH! It's an all-out brawl, but only one smasher can walk out alive! Interlude Mario Sonic the Hedgehog Mega Man (Cue Mega Man 2 - Opening/Title - Orchestral) Wiz: In the year 200X, the world was thriving. Technology had advanced to great levels, and robots were becoming more relevant than ever. The famed Dr. Thomas Light, and his colleague, Dr. Albert Wily, had finished their work of the first line of Robot Masters, robots with their own personalities used to help humanity, doing things such as . Boomstick: Buuuut, Wily, being jealous of Light getting all the fame and him being constantly overshadowed, decided to do the most ORIGINAL thing ever, and went and stole all of the Robot Masters, reprogramming them for his own evil needs to take over the world. ''' Wiz: Luckily for Light, Wily stole all but two robots, Rock and Roll, Light's surrogate son and daughter. '''Boomstick: Heh. Music puns. Wiz: Unfortunately for Wily, this would soon be revealed to be his ultimate undoing. Watching his father fall to ruin, Rock, programmed with a strong sense of justice, stepped up and volunteered to be converted into none other than the super fighting robot, Mega Man. (Cue Megaman Cartoon Opening (Instrumental) Wiz: With a new goal and the means to accomplish it, Mega Man set out to defeat Dr. Wily and restore peace to the world. He has armor made of Ceratanium, which is an alloy lighter and stronger than titanium. Because why not? Boomstick: His main weapon is the Mega Buster, a long range arm cannon that can shoot lemons! Wiz: Actually, they're not lemons. The Mega Buster shoots shots of compressed solar energy capable of blowing a 5-foot hole through a wall, and it can be charged up for an even bigger shot. Boomstick: There goes my lemonade stand idea. Well, even if they aren't lemons, they still pack quite a punch. He can even turn his other hand into another ''Mega Buster and shoot two charge shots at once, capable of taking down giant ancient alien robots and entire temples! I mean, ''yeah it can overheat and even potentially kill him, but who cares? All that firepower is worth as many lives as it can take! Wiz: But the Mega Buster is only the beginning of his insane ''weaponry. You see, Mega Man has what's called a Variable Weapons System. With this, he can take the special weapon of any Robot Master he defeats, whether they're based off of fire, rocks, electricity, or...sheep. Over the years, he's amassed over one hundred different weapons from the Robot Masters he's defeated. Mega Man's arsenal gives him all kinds of options when it comes to combat, each weapon being good in different situations. His Metal Blades can cut through virtually anything, and the Hard Knuckle delivers a powerful flying fist to the opponent. (Cue Mega Man 3: Spark Man Stage (Arranged) V2) '''Boomstick: Magnet Missiles home in on metal and blow up, and the Flame Sword is a...flame sword.' Wiz: His Ice Slasher can freeze enemies at absolute zero, and when it's fully charged, his atomic fire can get hotter than the surface of the sun! Boomstick: Noise Crush delivers a super-loud sound wave, the Thunder Beam gives a...shocking effect, and the Crash Bomber is a timed explosive that can get stuck on anything. Wiz: He also has a number of different shield he can use, but none as potent at the Jewel Satellite, which surround Mega Man in diamonds and can be fired away. And while the Black Hole Bomb sounds overpowered, it's not a real black hole. An actual black hole sucks up all matter surrounding it, and doesn't disappear until everything is gone. The Black Hole Bomb lasts a limited time, only has a strong gravitational pull instead of an inescapable one...and can be plugged up with concrete. Boomstick: Well, even if he can't make actual black holes, he still has plenty of other unavoidable weapons, like the Astro Crush, which rains down meteors, the Gravity Hold lets him play with gravity, reversing it or increasing it, and Rain Flush causes ''acid rain ''to fall on anyone and everyone! Geez, what else does this guy have? Wiz: Well, the Super Arm increases his already massive strength, the Flash Stopper can stop time while still letting him use his Mega Buster, and the Centaur Flash creates a rift through time and space to damage anyone he wants. Boomstick: Damn! And don't think that just because he's a walking weapons tank means he's a slouch when it comes to speed. He's reacted to and defeated Quick Man, who's faster than lightning, and held his own against Duo, who traveled from space to Earth in just a few seconds! Wiz: Actually, Duo was holding back against Mega Man, but you were right about Quick Man. And Mega Man is no glass cannon, either. He can move around freely on Jupiter, the gravitational pull making him weigh nearly 600 pounds. However, like every combatant on this show, Mega Man is not without his weaknesses. As mentioned before, if he uses the Double Mega Buster, there's a chance he could overheat and potentially die. Not to mention the fact that all of his weapons have limited ammo, and as a robot with artificial intelligence, he will usually not resort to violence unless absolutely necessary. Boomstick: Goddammit, there's always a catch! Well, even with his flaws, there's nothing stopping Mega Man from being one hell of an awesome machine! Mega Man walks away as Dr. Wily's fortress explodes behind him. Pac-Man Ryu Cloud Strife Bayonetta Pre-Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT! Remaining combatants: 6 Remaining combatants: 5 Remaining combatants: 4 Remaining combatants: 3 Remaining combatants: 2 KO! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Square Enix vs Capcom' themed Death Battle Category:Sega vs Square Enix Death Battle Category:Namco vs Sega themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer